


So You AREN’T Meant To Summon Demons To Help You With Homework?

by barcodechan



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark Arts, Demon Dream Team, Demons, Don’t cross post this work, Highschool AU, Occult, Sleepy Bois + Double Trouble family, Tags to be added, Tubbo and Tommy are both protags, look man it’s platonic mayhem, no beta we die, this is NOT how you get help for school kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barcodechan/pseuds/barcodechan
Summary: Look, Tommy and Tubbo had tried everything. Tutors sucked, their brothers couldn’t always help them out and it’s not like they actually expected their plan to WORK.Summoning a demon was definitely one of the weirdest ways to get help, but they guess they have to stick with it now.
Relationships: No Relationships, Only platonic here
Comments: 98
Kudos: 843





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shippers please don’t interact 👁👄👁✌️

Tommy was holding a multitude of unlit candles, a somewhat smug look on his face. “You’re never going to guess how I got these candles.” He whispered as he slunk down next to Tubbo, who was trying to hold back laughter.

The sound of wooden boards creaking with every step only added to the what would’ve been considered spooky atmosphere, but it seemed to just make it harder for the two boys to not lose their shit.

Tubbo decided to humour him, tilting his head slightly. “Okay. Okay. I gotta know. How did you get these candles?” Tubbo took a few from Tommy’s hands, staring at the incomplete salt circle and trying to remember where he was meant to put them.

“Get— Get this, Tubbo..” Tommy’s face lit up with unimaginable glee as he stifled giggles. “I told ‘Blade we were doing a school project, and the madman just had a ton of these bastards lying around! How good is that?” The unimaginable glee seemed to triple, if that was humanly possible.

“I don’t think the candles would enjoy being called bastards, Tommy.” Tubbo stood up, placing them all around the circle. 

“Anyways, do we stand inside the circle, or outside?” Tubbo twirled a candle in his hand, internally excited about how fuckin’ cool that looked.

“I think we stand outside. That way the ‘demons’ can’t hurt us?” Tommy playful tone definitely didn’t match the current situation; then again, did you really expect two teenage boys to take a demon situation seriously?

“Hey Tommy, what if this actually works?” Tubbo asked as he walked over to the light switch, looking back to a truly horrifying sight.

Tommy holding matches.

Tommy laughed. “Like it will. Come on. It’ll be funny to send to the group chat afterwards. It’ll teach those bastards for not helping us.”

Tubbo shrugged as he turned off the light, waiting for a minute as he heard a familiar flick, and watched as a single match lit up the room.

“You look terrifying.” Tubbo mocks, causing Tommy to scoff, slowly beginning to light each candle.

“It’s not my fault that I am the man and you oh so clearly are not.” Tommy paused as he lit each candle, feeling kind of.. weird, to say the least.

“Hey Tommy, you good?” Tubbo moved closer as genuinely worry flashed across his face. “We can stop—“

“TommyInnit never stops, because TommyInnit isn’t a pussy!” He declared as he continued to light candles, leaving one candle left.

“You know, I would’ve thought that ‘demonsummoning’ would involve more talking.” Tubbo sat in a criss cross pattern, staring into the circle.

“I mean, Tubbo. You’re acting like there’s a chance and that we’re not just procrastinating in the coolest way. Anyways, grab the phone, I want to send a picture to—“ Tommy was cut off as he lit the last candle, causing the room to become incredibly bright.

“HOly sHIT!” They screamed in unison, as the world seemed to freeze around them, as Tommy quickly stood up. 

Tubbo followed after him. “What’s going on? Is this some sort of joke?” His voice trembled as they both realised something in unison.

There were four.. four things.. people..? Whatever they were, there was four of them standing in the salt circle they had made, albeit not with a lot of room.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT! TUBBO!! RUN!” Tommy shouted, bolting for the door, Tubbo right behind him.

“Hey! You muffin-heads shouldn’t swear! Language!” A demon with dark coal like skin crossed his arms, white eyes glowing daggers at them.

Tommy frantically jiggled on the doorknob to no avail, swearing under his breath frantically.

“What the.. What is this?” A demon who looked more human-like with the last one, sporting blue attire kicked at the salt circle. 

“Oh my god. Tommy, he kicked the salt circle. The salt circle didn’t work—“ Tubbo shook Tommy’s arm as Tommy swatted at Tubbo.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DIDNT WORK?!” Tommy shrieked incredulously, swiftly grabbing Tubbo with both arms and shaking him frantically. “THERE ARE FOUR BASTARDS RIGHT THERE!” 

The coal-like demon’s gaze turned steel-like. “I said language.” He scolds as Tommy and Tubbo internally wonder how their joke had gotten this out of hand.

“Actually.. it’s kinda sick here. This is like some sort of broom closet, right?” Another humanoid looking demon asked, adjusting the white bandana covering their forehead. 

“A broom closet?! This is my room!” Tubboprotested, slightly insulted that these demons would come into their house and just start absolutely mocking the place.

“Hey.. Hey now..” A less human looking demon scolded, lifting scaly green arms up to calm down everyone. “These two have summoned us.. What is this for again?”

The two boys stood in horror as the four of them turned their gaze to them, as Tommy coughed nervously. “Um.. Homework.. Help..?” 

Tommy was internally screaming at himself, why on earth would he say that?! Had he gone mad?! These demons weren’t going to help them, they were going to eat their souls for breakfast and the damn door wouldn’t open in time a—

Tommy’s mind was brought back to realise from Tubbo tugging on his sleeve, and when he looked up, the green bastard of a demon was two inches away from his face.

Now, a good thing to mention was that this demon didn’t have a face where a normal humans was, so Tommy stared face to face with some sort of scaly green head that looked very weird, with no eyes, no mouth, no nose, no nothing.

Tommy squeaked, his eyes wide with shock and horror as he slowly looked towards the creatures actual face, two black beady eyes staring at him from a white blob like underbelly— face? 

“I suppose that we should state who we are.. We’re considered The Dream Team. We work as top level demons, we’re surprised that kids were the ones to summon us, especially for such a low level cause..” The green spawn of satan trailed off as Tubbo laughed weakly.

“That’s funny. Quite frankly, the four of you together are nightmare fuel.” Tubbo seemed to speak before thinking, quickly covering his mouth in shock.

“Anyways.. Let me introduce myself and my team.” The green demon gestured vaguely to himself. “I am Dream. I am the most powerful de—“ 

Quickly, a coal hand covered the demon’s mouth, the coal like creature letting out an irritated sigh. “We’re all of equal power, Dream. If you’re not going to take this seriously, I’ll do it.” 

The coal demon smiled sweetly to the teenagers, unaware of how utterly terrifying that was to see. “You can call me Bad! It’s nice to meet you, I’ll let my teammates introduce themselves.”

Tommy blinked a couple of times, before immediately attempting to open the door again.

“Oh, don’t bother trying to open the door. Time is frozen while we talk..” The demon with the bandana calmly explained to the two of them, though Tubbo quietly furrowed his brow.

“Really?” He muttered as he quietly walked over to his phone, grabbing it and glancing at the time. 

“ ‘Cause we started this at like, eleven-thirty, and now it’s like.. eleven-forty.” Tubbo turned his phone around so that the demons could see that in fact, they had not been successful in stopping time.

“That’s weird..” The demon with a bandana mutters, before pausing and quickly whipping his head around to the blue demon. “GEORGE!” 

The blue demon, apparently called George laughed nervously. “It was easier to just take away time only in this room, okay? Stopping time in this realm gives me a human headache..” George looked guilty, but Tommy was having none of this.

“What the hell is that meant to mean?” He uttered, he meant to sound loud and powerful, but he did not feel loud and powerful at the moment. He felt like he had made a grave mistake; a classic feeling when you summon a demon.

The demon with a bandana sighed. “I guess I’m the last to introduce myself.. I’m Sapnap. We are here to strike up a deal with mortals, and you two have summoned us. You said you wanted help with Homework..?” Sapnap either sounded incredibly tired or incredibly disappointed.

“Um, actually, could we change that to school work in general?” Tubbo asked as Tommy attempted to elbow his idiotic twin in the ribs. 

“God, please tell me intelligence isn’t genetic.” He hissed, before staring up at the demons. “Well.. I guess since he asked, what would that entail?”

“We’d help you with schoolwork, but in exchange, we want to be here. The mortal realm is indeed difficult to enter, and we like it here, even if it snuffs some of our higher power out.” Dream spoke so casually, it felt like two friends talking about a business.

“Um..” Tommy glances at Tubbo, who just shrugged slowly. “Really? That’s all you want?”

George tilted his head. “Yeah, pretty much. Of course, we’ll help you, and you’ll help us..” 

Tommy watched as Bad slowly extended a hand, apparently he was meant to shake it..?

Sapnap’s hand extended to Tubbo, and they slowly grasped their hands, and shook.

The candles relit themselves as everything seemed to return to normal, all traces of the ritual were gone; but the demons remained.

“Ah. First two tips..” Sapnap moved back his hand, Bad doing the same.

“Your brothers have been attempting to open the door for like, a solid twenty five minutes, and another thing is that everyone who shares the same blood as you will definitely see us.” Dream explained, as Tubbo and Tommy could finally see the door jiggling.

“Tubbo? Tommy? What the fuck is going on in there?” Wilbur called out, as Tommy’s eyes landed on the doors keyhole, where the key laid casually.

“Um..” Tubbo spoke up, mostly in shock from this, so could the demons move around without being spotted? Was this apart of the time thing that George was talking about—?

“Seriously, we’re getting worried. Technoblade told us you have candles.” Philza’s tired tone reminded the duo of Sapnap’s tone, as they looked at each other.

“Hide.” They hissed to the demons, watching them quickly find different places to hide under; thank god they seemed to know what they were doing.

“I’m telling you, it’s easy to replace doors. Not so easy to replace—“ Technoblade’s worried tone made Tubbo and Tommy feel slightly guilty, as they quickly unlocked the door.

“Sorry! Sorry! We were..” Tommy’s voice trailed off, there’s no way they could explain themselves.

“We were playing a prank! We didn’t mean to take the bit too far, we apologise.” Tubbo grinned weakly, rubbing the back of his head.

The three older siblings looked like they were going to shout at Tubbo and Tommy, before Philza’s face relaxed, and he let out a very deep sigh of relief.

“It’s whatever. Just don’t do it again.” Philza turned on his heel, walking off.

Wilbur and Technoblade did not look impressed; but the duo do say that it was definitely better then explaining the whole demon fiasco, and it’s not like they’d be believed anyway.

“Well.. Cya!” Tommy quickly shut the door in their faces, whipping his head around and shaking Tubbo.

“What the shit are we gonna do?!” He whisper-hissed to his twin who just laughed weakly.

“I guess we’re going to be getting some help at school after all.” Tubbo spoke nervously, as he glanced back to the four demons.

This was definitely going to be one of the weirdest ways to get straight A’s.


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this up because it got too long,,, 🥺🥺🥺✌️
> 
> Oh yeah I drew the four demons and I’ll probably post it on my Twitter go get it out I guess [my Twitter is: @barcodesenpai]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell when it hit 5 am and I was just dead tired to finish this fic

The next few hours flew by, and before either of the duo knew it, it was already the next day. 

Tommy and Tubbo had gone to sleep, only to be awoken at the ungodly hour of 5 AM by the demon called ‘Bad’.

Bad was shaking Tubbo awake when Tommy woke up, and immediately went to scream, only shutting up when he remembered that, oh yeah, THEY HAD SUMMONED A GANG OF DEMONS.

“Wh.. Wh..” Tommy was for once at a loss of words, the shock of yesterday refuelling him as Tubbo sluggishly got up, only to have a similar experience.

“A good start to any day is by getting up early! If you want help with your school work, you’re going to have to be healthy.” Bad explained, a smile stretching across his face.

“Wh.. Can’t you just give us the answers?” Tubbo asked as he rubbed at his eyes, still in slight shock that yes, demons are real and you have pretty much hired them.

“That’s cheating. You said we were here to help you with school work, not cheat.” Sapnap scoffed, crossing his arms.

Tommy sent Tubbo a glare as if he didn’t finalise the deal. “God damn it, Tubbo!” He turned back to the gang— gaggle— oh right, the team of demons.

“Wh- What did I do?” Tubbo groaned loudly, only to be shushed by the green bastard himself. 

“Shh! You’re going to wake up your brothers at this rate. Come on. We got to get ready and go.” Dream pressed a finger to his— his lips? 

Tommy and Tubbo were pretty unaware of how Dream’s demonic self worked, but hey, it’s not their place to judge, right? 

“Why do we have to go early?” Tommy mumbled as he finally got out of bed, heading to his closet.

“Well, the issue is that your brothers can see us. I don’t think anyone would be calm after seeing four demons tailing their brothers.”

“You are very right. They’d probably see us as like the kids in horror movies that summon the demon and—“ Tubbo pauses.

“But wait. We are the kids in the horror movies that summoned a demon. You.. You’re not going to like, eat our souls, right?” Tubbo squinted at the demons, a frown quickly growing on his face.

“No! No.. No.” George intervened, putting his hands up defensively. “You’re fine. Our deal still remains the same and we definitely won’t kill you.” 

“Well that’s incredibly comforting.” Tommy mumbled, sarcasm almost dripping from his voice as he quickly threw on the nearest outfit.

Tubbo, who had done the same thing, paused as he grabbed a hoodie from his wardrobe. 

“Hey Dream?” Tubbo stared down at the hoodie, before turning to face the green demon. “Try this on.” 

Tubbo casually handed the white hoodie to the demon, who slowly and reluctantly began to attempt to put it on.

Which went swimmingly!

For the first minute.. 

And then Dream got stuck.

One of Dream’s scaly arms poked above his head, a loose sleeve waggling as Dream flailed around, attempting to remove the hoodie.

“I- fuck- I’m stuck—“ Dream grumbled, as Bad gasped loudly.

“Language, mister! You realise we’re in front of impressionable children, right? The absolute audacity—“ Bad grumbled as Sapnap finally made eye— Er, head contact with Dream, and promptly lost his mind.

“YOU LOOK— YOU LOOK LIKE A— A IDIOT—“ Sapnap could barely speak between breaths, clutching at his sides.

“Don’t just stand there, help me!” Dream’s voice was muffled by the fabric, as Tubbo and Tommy held back laughter.

...For approximately five seconds.

As the duo also lost their mind, George seemed to be the only one on guard, quickly grabbing the doorknob as the sound of footsteps quickly followed.

“Tommy? Tubbo?” Wilbur was the first to reach the door, jiggling it as George kept it firmly shut.

“Jesus Christ, open the door.” Technoblade grumbled, just as pleased as his other brothers to have been woken up by children.

Tubbo and Tommy exchanges a look, one that simply read ‘oh shit.’ Tommy went to speak, but it seems Tubbo beat him too it.

“Dream! Dream, what do we say?” Tubbo asked the green demon, whose muffled shouting seemed to go unrecognised by the others.

“Dream? What?” Philza grumbles. “Open the—“ 

Tommy finally had an idea, giving Tubbo a very classic look; one that merely said ‘I am very sorry for what I am about to do but I am also Not Sorry because I am Tommy Innit And You Are Tubbo.’ 

Tommy grabbed a pillow from his bed, before immediately burst into laughter and proceeding to smack Tubbo with said pillow.

“WH- NO- FUCK OFF—“ Tubbo shrieked, grabbing his own pillow and smacking Tommy back without hesitation. 

Tommy had hoped that by initiating a fight, his brothers would kindly fuck off. 

Bad groaned loudly as he quickly rushed over to the duo, signalling to George to make sure that the door wouldn’t open as he pressed a finger to Tommy’s lips, and opening his mouth.

Everyone else in the room went quiet when Tommy’s voice came out of Bad’s mouth. “Sorry! We saw a spider, we caught it now though, so it’s fine!” He called out, not looking back at the kid who was staring at Bad in shock.

The sound of grumbling quickly dispersed as Bad quickly moved away from Tommy, sighing heavily as he crossed his arms.

Tommy blinked quickly, as if blinking would undo whatever the fuck had just happened. “You really need to fucking explain what the hell you guys can do.”

“Lang..” Bad paused as he slowly walked over to Dream, finally helping his green companion out. 

“You really gotta start fucking explaining yourselves.” Tommy muttered as the demons exchanged a look.

Dream paused, glancing from Tommy, to Tubbo and then to Sapnap, before walking up to the demon and smacking him upside the head.

“HEY!” Sapnap turned around, glaring daggers, only to be met by Dream’s similar expression. 

“We can explain on the walk to school.” Dream’s voice seemed to have calmed down after that, as the room fell into eerie silence.

“Yeah, lets get going.” Tubbo mumbled, as they continued to get ready and head out.

Thankfully for the boys, as luck would have it, their brothers had all gone back to sleep, leaving them to get ready and leave early.

As the sound of wind quietly whistles through the air, Tommy and Tubbo quietly walked together, unaware of how to begin the questioning.

“So.. Bad.. Can I call you that?” Tommy asked, as the dark demon shrugged. 

“It’s fine with me! As long as you don’t use naughty language—“ Bad was about to lecture them, but Tommy, being Tommy, quickly cut Bad off.

“Speaking of language, the fu- oh, uh, what the heck did you do back there?” Tommy crossed his arms, immediately wanting an answer.

“Huh? Oh, well I guess I should explain..” Bad rubbed the back of his head, a weak laugh tumbling from his lips. “You see, when people die, we all get put in certain groups. There’s the obvious stuff, like good and bad, but it gets a ton deeper then that.” 

Bad stopped, staring at the sky, a blissful grin on his face. “People are way too difficult to only put into one category, so people that are higher up, people who usually commit less sins are appointed to judge others.”

“That doesn’t explain anything.” Tommy grumbled, crossing his arms tighter. 

“I’m not done, you muffinhead.” Bad sighed, crossing his arms back at Tommy. 

“I used to do a lot of crime for the greater good, stuff that would require a lot of charm and lying. I did it for a good cause, so instead of being punished, I have a lot of abilities I can use, I consider it a ‘language’ ability.” Bad giggles, covering his mouth. 

“Ability? You should call it something cooler then that.” Sapnap waved his hands about, before looping an arm around Bad with a grin.

“Ooh. Call it a quirk.” Dream scoffed, wrapping his arm around Sapnap.

“That sounds like something out of an anime.” Tubbo giggles, before pausing and turning to George. “Oh wait, hey George?”

“Yeah, Tubbo?” George took a couple steps back, silently misstepping for a moment so he could crunch one of the autumn leaves beneath his foot.

“So.. your ability thing, it’s to do with time right?” Tubbo moved his hands in a circular motion. “You know, so we could stop time?” 

“Oh, yeah. I can stop time, but it’s incredibly difficult. You see, everything moves on a smaller scale then anyone else can see, but time keeps everything flowing, and to stop time would be to stop everything from well, working I guess.” George shrugged.

“So could you pause a human?” Tommy furrowed his brows, memories of past movies he had watched with his brothers flashing through his head.

“Nope. Not for any amount of time that’d matter, otherwise I’d kill them. Or worse, make them experience death and then come back to life.” George shuddered, which seemed to be a shared sentiment from the group.

“How come you’ve gotten time and Bad got like, advanced talking? What did you do?” Tubbo kicked at the ground, slowly beginning regretting their decision to stand around instead of continue walking.

“Ah, it’s kinda sad. I just didn’t have enough time to tell people how I felt, so they thought I should get the chance now.” George looked around the group.

“We should probably continue walking.” Bad spoke softly, patting George’s back.

Sapnap grinned, letting go of Bad to go cheer up his bud. “Yeah, George! You wanna break our promise to these kiddos?”

“Sapnap.” Tommy’s voice because Incredibly Serious, as he glared daggers at the demons. “Never call me a ‘kiddo’ again. I am a Man and Will Only Be Referred Too As Such.” 

Tubbo groaned. “Let’s just keep walking, there’s no way I’m going through this conversation again..” Tubbo trailed off, glancing at Sapnap. 

“So wait, what do you do?” The cogs in Tubbo’s mind began to turn, what else was there from Time and Language for them to have.

“Oh? I have what I consider the best ability of all time. I work with destruction.” Sapnap’s grin widened three times the normal ‘human’ smile, clearly eager to talk about his ability of sorts.

“I just destroy shit. I can decay and corrupt anything, as long as I work hard at it.” Sapnap was surprisingly smug, but also, it was an incredibly sick power.

“That’s great and all, but how will this help us with homework?” Tommy only had to ask this simple question for Sapnap’s ego to be shot down a peg.. or twelve.

“I- I’m literal destruction and I don’t even get a ‘that’s great?’ Really? Just because I can’t exactly help you with your fucking long division, why—“ Sapnap didn’t even get to finish his sentence as a hand quickly lifted up, silencing him.

Dream only had to give Sapnap a look, before he shut up. This left the duo wondering about Dream.

“Wait, Dream, what’s your power?” Tommy piped up, which caused the other three demons to fall silent. 

“My power..? Nothing that special. We’ll discuss it later. Anyways, are we nearly there yet?” Dream sighed, scooting over to Tommy.

And with that thought, they had finally reached the entrance gates to their beloved college, and my god, the college was about to be turned upside down.

All in the name of A pluses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a serious note, thank you for all the love on this fic. You have no idea how much it means to me. I’ve been going thru it but at least I’m vibing now 👁💧👄💧👁

**Author's Note:**

> Literally I got hungry and made this so now you guys have a lot of fics coming and I’m just here like 😼✌️


End file.
